


camera rumors

by cybercrimes



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cody Ko, M/M, Oral Sex, Stair Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Noel Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercrimes/pseuds/cybercrimes
Summary: cody’s new computer teacher, mr.miller finds a new hook up spot in the school after the board of education installs cameras in front of every bathroom in the building over winter break.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	camera rumors

"mr. miller, as much as i would love to have your dick in my mouth, i think i should tell you something," cody mumbled, looking down at the green and tan checkered tiles that covered the entire classroom floor as he sat on the small desk that was directly in front of his teachers desk, swinging his feet over the side casually.

mr. miller, who was leaning back on his own desk, in front of the younger boy, watching as he swung his feet back and forth, raised his eyebrow curiously.

"yeah? whats that?"

"so...you know how we've been hooking up in here every wednesday?"

"do you not want to do that anymore?"

cody quickly looked up and shook his head.

"no,no,no nothing like that," the young boy said, his feet suddenly stopped their swinging. "god no,"

"okay, then what is it?"

"there's this rumor going around school that i heard my friends talk about at the lunch table yesterday. apparently while we were on winter break, the administration installed cameras in every single classroom,"

mr. miller's eyes got wide as he glanced around his classroom. he was never informed about this, which, if it was a true rumor, he would be completely fucked. thankfully, he and cody didn't get to hook up last week, which was the first week back from their break since cody was absent that wednesday, their scheduled fuck day.

"okay...we'll just go to the bathroom down the hall like we did that one time when they used this room for photoshop after school lessons for the freshmen," mr. miller sighed, annoyed that their usual location was now a thing of the past.

"can't do that either," cody frowned, looking back down at the tiled floor. "heard they have cameras pointing at every bathroom door in the building as well,"

"well fuck,"

"yeah,"

mr. miller moved from his spot in front of his student and walked around his desk, pulling open one of the drawers and fumbled around inside for a bit.

cody straightened his back slightly and tried to peek over and see what mr. miller was doing.

"guess we have to pretend to do something so it doesn't look like we're just in here hanging out," mr. miller said with no emotion in his voice.

cody just nodded.

mr. miller finally decided on taking out a pile of old tests that he never got around to grading. he glanced over at the blond boy sitting on the desk in front of him and held out the pile of papers.

"you're gonna pretend to grade these for like, ten minutes. then, you're gonna put them on my desk, go to the bathroom down the hall, wait five minutes and then meet me in the stairwell next to the cafeteria. got it?" mr. miller explained, staring right at cody.

cody just nodded.

the blond hopped of his desk and reached across mr. miller's to grab the stack of tests before sitting in his chair.

"see you in a bit," mr. miller chuckled quietly, almost to himself as he set a red gel pen down in front of cody.

then, cody was left alone in the classroom. he tried to take his time and actually grade the tests properly before his brain started to wander.

he looked over at mr. miller's desk, remembering the time they first hooked up.

cody on his knees under the desk as his teacher sat in the black office chair, fingers gripping the blond hair beneath him as the tip of his cock lightly touched the back of cody's throat.

then he remembered the second time they hooked up.

mr. miller pushing all of his clutter off of his desk onto the floor, not giving a shit if anything broke or if another students paper went missing underneath. having cody sprawled out on the hard wooden desk, knees pressing against his chest as mr. miller pushed his thick fingers into his hole.

more and more flashbacks of his encounters came back to him the more cody looked aimlessly around the classroom. none of his friends knew about his little after school activities with the computer teacher, but they did know about his attraction to said teacher. devon would tease him constantly about it, especially when they had mr. millers class on monday and friday mornings together.

he would never actually tell anybody about their hookups, if that got around to the wrong person, mr. miller would be fired and possibly put in jail. cody turned 18 back in november so maybe not jail but who knows, he's not going to college for criminology.

mr. miller was only a few years older than cody as far as he knew. he did a little bit of research on his teacher the first day of school. yeah, maybe a bit more than just "a little bit of research" but that's beside the point. mr. miller was a student teacher last year at a middle school but was moved up to an actual teacher in replace the old computer teacher who was in the hospital with a broken hip. poor lady.

after daydreaming about all the times noel was ruining him, he noticed he was already in by himself for 11 minutes. he had to get to the bathroom down the hall to follow mr. millers plan. he quickly grabbed the papers off his desk and tossed them onto the teachers desk before racing out of the classroom.

he walked as fast as his legs could go into the bathroom at the very end of the hall and stood in front of the blurry mirror above the sinks. cody leaned forward slightly, gripping the sink and stared into the mirror, directly at himself.

devon made a joke once while eating dinner with cody and his family about cody's little crush on the new computer teacher. after that, cody never let devon back in the house as long as his parents were home.

his mother did not like the joke at all, calling cody disgusting for thinking that way about his teacher, and no matter how many times cody insisted it was just a joke, his mother never believed him. his dad never takes jokes lightly, so when he heard that his son had a crush on a teacher of course it ended in a screaming match later that night long after devon went home to his own house.

cody pressed his forehead against the fake glass mirror and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_"f-fuck mr. miller, oh my god" cody gasped, gripping the edge of the bathroom sink so hard his knuckled started turning white. "please let me come, oh fuck p-please,"_

_the older man reached up and dug his fingers into the blond hair, yacking it towards him. cody's body now pressed up against his chest. mr. miller pushed deeper into the young boy as he whispered into his ear._

_"i'd love to see you watch yourself fall apart in the mirror, can you do that for me?"_

_that sentence alone made cody want to lose it right there. he nodded and leaned back into the teacher behind him, putting one of his legs up on the sink, giving mr. miller more access. cody laid his head on mr. millers shoulder and glanced forward at their reflection in the mirror, watching as his teacher completely pounded up into him, making him a moaning mess._

cody's eyes shot open and he stepped away from the sink. fuck was he really that excited to fuck mr. miller that he keeps reliving their past encounters? horny teenage boy. typical.

he walked out of the bathroom, trying to act casual as he turned the corner and spotted the janitor wiping the windows in the long hallway that lead to the cafeteria. the janitor gave a simple wave and continued his job, not really paying much attention to the boy.

as he neared the cafeteria, he made a quick left and opened the heavy stairwell door with the number 4 painted on it with yellow paint that was almost completely chipped away.

the second cody opened the door, he made a beeline up to the top where mr. miller was standing, pretending to be interested in the fire safety plan that was taped to the wall.

"hey," cody breathed, standing on the first step before the landing.

mr. miller looked down at the blond and let out a small laugh.

"you're excited huh,"

cody tilted his head, confused on what his teacher meant.

"i mean, i guess so,"

mr. miller shook his head, making his way down the steps to where cody was standing.

"i'm talking about this, baby. this is a dead giveaway," mr. miller explained, cupping the bulge in cody's jeans. "were you sitting in my classroom, thinking about how i was going fuck you against the wall? is that what has you so excited?"

cody's eyes got wide as he stared at the man in front of him. he nodded and put his hand on mr. millers, pushing it more against the problem in his pants.

"yessir," cody let out and leaned his head back slightly. "i went into the bathroom like you told me to,"

"yeah?" mr. miller slowly started unbuttoning the boys jeans. "nice bathroom, plenty of space, not too cramped. could have a better mirror, i could hardly see how fucked my baby was because of me,"

cody whimpered at the pet name and started pulling his shirt up over his head.

"i'd love to do that again...fuck i wish they didn't put cameras everywhere,"

mr. miller watched as cody dropped his shirt on the cement floor.

"maybe one day, but for now, i really need to take you right here,"

cody nodded and the two got to work.

mr. miller pushed cody up against the white painted brick wall and pressed their lips together roughly. their mouths moved against each other while cody's hands moved all over the teachers body, trying to find a safe space to rest.

mr. miller finally got cody's jeans undone and pulled away from the kiss for a moment while he pulled down the boy pants. cody auickly stepped out of them and pulled mr. miller back up for another kiss. this time cody forced his tongue into the older mans mouth, earning a low moan from mr. miller.

the two fought each other with their tongues as mr. millers hands snaked their way into cody's boxers. he felt the boys hard cock right away and gave it a slight squeeze, causing cody to bite down on the teachers bottom lip.

"f-fuck you," cody gasped out, leaning his head back against the brick wall. "i need you to touch me, mr. miller please,"

the teacher wasted no time and slid down the boys body, pulling down his boxers in the process until they were left in a while around his ankles.

"you're so pretty," mr. miller stated plainly, looking up at cody before putting him in his mouth.

"thank yo- oh fuck," cody took in a deep breath, not prepared for the older man to rush this fast.

mr. miller bobbed his head slowly, still glancing up to see how the boy was reacting. he was clearly satisfied with the teachers work, trying to grip the imaginary bedsheets that were on the wall, but only being left with nothing. mr. miller pulled off the boys cock and grabbed one of his hands, putting it on the top of his hair.

"pull this instead baby,"

cody nodded and immediately gripped the black hair in between his fingers as his teacher got back to work. he licked all around the tip of cody's cock, paying extra attention to the very tip where the slit was. he knew that spot made cody go crazy.

mr. miller spit onto the palm of his right hand and started pumping the boys cock, looking up at him.

"i love seeing you like this," mr. miller stated as cody pulled gently on his hair. "such a mess already,"

"mr. miller, i," cody rambled out, trying to catch his breath as the man on the floor started licking the tip of of cock.

"hm?"

"f-fuck you're so good at this,"

mr. miller chuckled under his breath and started pumping faster.

"not as good at you, cody. you're my best student,"

cody squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on not coming undone so soon. he yanked on the black hair in his hand as mr. miller put cody's entire cock in his mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat.

"stop talking like that, i'm really going to come if you say things like that,"

noel hummed in response to cody, sending vibrations all the way down the the base of cody's cock.

"o-oh fucking hell," cody cursed and practically slammed his head back into the wall.

he thrusted his hips, causing him to push further down mr. millers throat and accidentally shot down the mans throat making him pull off and cough slightly.

"i'm sorry, oh god, i didn't mean to," cody rambled and squatted down in front of mr. miller who just looked at him with amusement.

"that was hot,"

cody's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as the older man stood up, dragging him along. he was spun around so he now faced the hard cold wall he slammed his head into not even five seconds ago as he came down his teachers throat.

"you know, i was going to fuck you right here but," mr. miller started, kissing cody's neck gently, slowly moving up to his ear. "i think i found a better place while i was waiting for you,"

cody stepped out of the boxers mr. miller left around his ankles and followed him back up the steps and watched the older man walk right up to the door leading to the hallway on the second floor. he lead cody to the railing next to the door, that was open and let the two see the entire staircase practically.

cody leaned over the side of the railing slightly, testing to see how far he could see. as he was doing that, mr. miller sucked on his index and middle finger before forcing them into the blond boys exposed hole.

"f-fuck!" cody gasped at the sudden pain of being filled by mr. millers fingers "warn me next time,"

mr. miller just smiled and started moving his fingers around, adjusting the boy to the feeling.

"no need for that, i know you can take my fingers so well," mr. miller praised, scissoring his fingers inside of cody's hole.

cody groaned quietly and rested his head on the cold metal railing.

"tell me again," cody mumbled pushing back slightly against mr. millers fingers.

"hm?"

"tell me i'm your best student again,"

"oh cody, you don't need me to tell you that again," mr. miller teased. "you already know that,"

"mr. miller tell me i'm your favorite student,"

mr. miller paused before taking his fingers out and undoing his belt.

"you think you're my favorite student?"

"yeah, yeah i do,"

mr. miller chuckled, pulling his pants and boxers off, tossing them over the railing to land in the pile of cody's clothes that lay forgotten on the landing.

"i don't know if that's true,"

cody whined and arched his back slightly, raising his ass in the air more.

"stop lying mr. miller. i already know there's favoritism,"

mr. miller spit on his hand again and started pumping his own cock before lining up with cody's hole.

"yeah maybe you're right, you are my favorite."

"prove it then,"

"on one condition,"

cody glanced back at the man standing behind him, ready to push in at any second.

"shoot,"

"call me noel,"

before cody had a chance to register what he had said, noel pushed himself into the blond boys hole.

cody's legs felt weak immediately so he gripped the metal railing tightly and looked over the side down at the bottom of the stairs as noel thrusted into him repeatedly.

"fuck..mr- noel, harder please," cody squeezed his eyes shut, feeling weird about calling mr. miller by his real name.

"what's my name?"

"noel,"

"good boy,"

with that noel gripped the boys hips tightly before slamming into him over and over. cody, trying not to scream, put his mouth on his arm, biting down.

noel moved one of his hands from the blond boys waist up to his hair, yanking him towards him, cody's back now pressed completely flat against noel's chest.

"hey pretty boy, this seems familiar huh," noel teased, licking a stripe up cody's neck. "if only we had a mirror again,"

cody felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the pretty boy comment noel had made.

"are you going to come again? this is your favorite position baby, i know you want to," noel teased, whispering in his ear as he thrusted his hips up, hitting deeper than the previous position.

"please,"

"please what, baby?"

noel stopped all movement, causing cody to whimper and start rocking his hips himself, trying to get the pleasure back.

"noel stop, please, please keep going,"

noel didn't move.

"please, noel it hurts, i need you to move,"

noel didn't flinch.

"noel please let me come,"

noel gripped the blond hair once again and pulled his head back even farther, so it was laying on his shoulder, almost staring up at the ceiling.

cody felt his knees start to shake as he felt noel hit closer and closer to that certain spot.

"noel right there, please, please go faster,"

cody let out a moan that echoed through the stairwell as noel picked up the pace and started slamming up into the boy, hitting the spot he so desperately wanted.

without any warning, cody came again, the white mess shoot in between the railing bars, hitting the stairs below them.

noel was not far behind, he pushed the boy forward, his he was leaning against the metal railing again, looking directly down at the ground where his mess now was. every thrust made it feel like the railing was going to give out as noel grunted behind him, gripping his hips so tightly he was sure there was going to be bruises the next morning.

noel pulled out at the last second and spilled out onto the tile floor of the stairwell, a little getting on cody's legs.

the two took a minute to recover before cody straightened up, catching his breath and turning back to face noel.

they stared at each other for a split second before noel smiled softly at the blond.

"see you in class on friday?"

"of course, mr. miller,"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
